


only ever yours

by accioronmione



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Jeremy is a little shit, M/M, jean has a jealousy problem, jerejean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioronmione/pseuds/accioronmione
Summary: jean gets jealous sometimes. jeremy isn't helping.
Relationships: Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	only ever yours

**Author's Note:**

> idrk what this is but yeah

Jean liked to think he had some self control. He didn't get that jealous, really. Just a little. A teensy weensy bit, every now and then.

Like right now, for example.

He watched as yet another giggling sorority girl made her way over to ask Jeremy to dance. Of course, Jean just had to date the sweetest idiot around, because Jeremy gave her a warm smile and nod, letting the girl tug him onto the dance floor.

Jean practically downed his entire glass of punch, electing to ignore the smirk Alvarez sent in his direction.

"Someone getting a little jealous over there?" Laila murmured from beside him. He turned and glared at her. The irritation from Jeremy's little fan club must have shown in his gaze, because her face went blank with surprise before she grinned and whispered something to Alvarez.

Once again, Jean ignored them. He had more important things to focus on. Things like the girl his boyfriend was dancing with and her hands on his waist, why the fuck were her hands on his waist-

The Trojans sniggered behind him as he pushed his chair back and stormed over to the pair, practically tearing Jer out of the girl's hold. "He already has someone to dance with," Jean said, not once taking his eyes away from the girl's as he nipped possessively at Jeremy's neck. "Isn't that right, mon chérie?"

Cheating. Jean knew exactly how much Jeremy loved it when he spoke French, and judging by the little gasp he let out, this time was no different.

The sorority girl flushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize, I..."

Jeremy tried to say something- probably reassure her, the perfect bastard- but Jean bit down on the juncture between his shoulder and neck before he could get it out, effectively turning the words into a quiet whine.

That seemed to be the last straw for the girl, who turned and went back to her group as a red-faced Jeremy spun to face Jean. "What the heck, Moreau?"

"She was touching you," Jean said simply. "All of them were touching you. I hate it." He ran his hands down Jeremy's sides, placed them where the girl's hands had been; pressed a light kiss to his stomach over his shirt, where one of the other girls had touched him.

He knew people were staring. He didn't care. Not when he glanced up at Jeremy just for him to groan something that sounded like, "so fucking pretty," and pull Jean into a hard kiss.

When Jeremy pulled away, he smirked at Jean with swollen lips and panted out, "You're hot when you're jealous. Maybe I should flirt more."

Jean groaned and dropped his head onto Jeremy's shoulder. "Please don't."


End file.
